Battle Blitz
by WritingisFUN123
Summary: Our favorite greasers must participate in a Social experiment. Three days to kill, til one remains. With everyone's lives at risk the only prize of this so called game is survival.
1. Chapter 1

"Pony! PONY!" a voice called out to the young thirteen year old. Pony's vision became clear and he saw Soda looking down on him concerned. Pony moaned. "Oh no, not you too..." Pony shifted in the bed. Wait. This wasn't the bed. It was too hard and cold to be a bed. As Pony sat up he realized that he was just previously laying on the floor. "How did we get here?"

_As they walked home Pony and Soda began to whistle. Suddenly a large man approached them from behind with a gun and a needle. "Come nicely..." he hissed twirling the gun in his hand. _

_"Pony..." Soda began backing up with him. "Run!" Pony and Soda turned around and ran through the woods pushing branches and stumbling over bushes along the way. "AAAHHHHH!" Pony stopped running and went to go check on Sodapop. Soda was passed out on the ground under the foot of the large man. He then lunged at Pony and that's as far as it went..._

"Soda... Where are we?" Pony asked. Soda shook his head.

"W-What's this?" Soda asked grabbing at something on Pony's neck. He grabbed at it. That's when Pony realized that Soda had one too. It was a silver collar with a small red screen on it.

"You have one too." Pony commented. Making Soda's hands go to his neck. This allowed for Pony to feel his own collar. "W-What are these?" Pony asked aloud. Soda then realized that they were surrounded by sleeping teenagers. They were all wearing collars. As they all began to wake up the door to the room all of them were in slammed open.

"_Soda!"_ Someone whispered. Soda and Pony looked to their left to see Johnny, Two-Bit, Dally, and Steve together.

"Hey guys." Soda whispered.

"Hello, grease-heads!" The man who came in the door called.

"This one's such a Soc it's blinding me." Two-Bit chuckled.

"Welcome! We have conducted a little experiment." Tall men just like the one that attacked Soda and Pony earlier all piled into the room. "My name is George Morrison. Please call me Mr. Morrison." he finished.

"What a dumb name." Someone whispered. Mr. Morrison sighed.

"I want to play a game with all of you greasers." He began. "Well, I won't necessarily participate, but I will root you guys on." Someone scoffed. "The main rule of the game is that you need to be kill each other." He sighed. Everyone gasped. Two-Bit laughed. Mr. Morrison approached him. "What's so funny?"

"You're serious?" Two-Bit asked in disbelief.

"As a heart attack." He said. Two-Bit sunk.

"How exactly do you expect us to do that?" Tim Shepard asked.

"Well, you gotta let me explain first, silly." He said in a nonchalant voice. "First games are no fun without teams, so when I'm done giving instructions you will hear your team number and teammate and you will leave. But before you leave to fight you must get your survival packs. Inside is a weapon. Not all of them will be so good like a gun or a knife, it could be something like a broom, we do this to even out the odds. Also in the bag is three days worth of food and water. Also that reminds me the game has a time limit of three days, and if more than one team is left at the end of those three days, well this is where the collar comes into play. The collar has an explosive in it that we can activate from here. If you are doing something naughty, or the time limit runs out the collar will explode. Also the teams cannot separate too far, also if one of you dies than the other one dies, via collar. The collar also explodes if you go into a zone that has been marked forbidden. There will be new forbidden zones every twelve hours. That's also when I'll announce who has died. You will also get a map and another pair of clothes in your survival bags. Any questions?" He asked. Everyone was silent. Soda was clutching Pony's arms.

"Where are we?" Johnny asked as he stood up.

"Good question! We are in your side of town in the school. We evacuated everyone so there won't be any trouble." He answered.

"Another?"

"Sure?"

"Why are you doing this?" Everyone shifted in their spot to look at Mr. Morrison.

"Call it a little social experiment," he began ("Socs!" Two-Bit whispered in disbelief.) "You greasers are a waste, so we've decided to try to take down your count. But remember! Fight strong and hard! Your prize, is your survival. So fight with all you've got." He answered. It was silence for a minute. "Anymore questions?"

"Our parents wouldn't let us do this! Do they know?" A young boy no younger than twelve asked. He was real young, too young for this stuff.

"Yes they know, some of them were okay with it, some weren't. Like for instance this one father named Darrel," Pony and Soda shifted in their seats. "He attacked me! So we shot him in the leg." he finished. Soda jumped from his seat to attack but it only took Two-Bit and Pony to get him down. Mr. Morrison approached them. "So, you're his kid?" he asked. "You're Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Sodapop." He growled.

"Oh! Don't worry I'll sure he'll be fine, don't let it effect your game." He said walking back to the teacher's desk. Suddenly most of the tall men pushed through the greasers to the back of the room where the large closet was. As they opened it they revealed a large cart filled with survival bags. "These are your survival bags," he said leaning on the desk. "We'll call you out by teams and you'll find out who your teammate is. Each player will get a survival bag. Once you are called you will get your survival bag you will leave the school and the game will begin. This school will be a forbidden zone 15 minutes after all teams are called. If you are lingering in the halls after your team is called you will be shot down. After we call your names I want to hear a nice loud "Here!". Any final questions?" he asked.

"No? Alrighty then! Team #1 Boys: Andy Arkinson and Dean Fins!" he called.

"Here." One kid said.

"Here." Another finished. They got their bags and they left the room.

**Game Begins: 6:33 P.M**

"Team # 1 Girls: Dana Anderson and Sally Gipp!" he called.

"Here!" They said in a sobbed voice. They left too! As he went on and on the reality of what they were about to do sunk in.

"Sandy!" He whispered to Pony. "Where is she?" he asked.

"I don't know... Soda who's going to be my teammate?" Pony asked.

"I don't know either..." Soda said as Morrison went on.

"Team # 12 Girls: Sandy Binderson and Rebecca Conrey!" Soda grabbed her hand as she walked past and he stood up to meet her lips they kissed for a second. "You better get a move on..." he started. "No lingering..." he finished mischievously. They both left with their survival bags sobbing.

"Guys, we're all going to have to meet up somewhere!" Steve started.

"Yeah, let's wait outside the school." Dally suggested.

"Agreed." They all said in unison.

"Team # 13 Boys: Johnathan Cade and Keith Matthews." Morrison called. They both gasped.

"Good luck guys, remember we'll be right outside. If you can't find us immediately leave." Two-Bit said getting up. They both left as they were thrown their survival bags.

"Wait but what if our isn't someone we know and they have different plans?" Steve suggested. They were silent. Two more teams were called. "Team # 15 Boys: Ponyboy Curtis..." Ponyboy listened intently and pulled Soda into a bear hug sobbing.

"Shhh. Shhh. You'll be safe." Soda whispered. Morrison paused to observe this. He chuckled.

"and Sodapop Curtis." He finished. They both gasped. Soda grabbed on to Pony's wrist and pulled him to the survival bag cart where they were both thrown a bag. They left and realized that the sun was setting in the horizon. They sat went near the hill that was behind the school to sit down.

"We're going to be okay, right Pony?" Soda firmly said. He nodded slightly. Suddenly some dirt from the ground flew up in the air causing Pony and Soda to duck down. They looked at the took of the hill where they saw two boys running at them. A fat one had a gun and the other had a kitchen knife. They gasped. Pony looked around him and threw a rock at the boy with the gun. He slipped and rolled down the small hill.

"George! George! Are you alright George?!" The other said. Pony and Soda quickly disappeared into the trees and did not stop running. The fat boys gun slipped out of his hand and tumbled down the hill with him. Suddenly it went off, causing Pony and Soda to go back to see what happened. The gun had fired into the boy with the knife's chest causing the fat one to panic. He ran over to the tan boy and began slapping his face.

"NO! NO! Wake up! Wake up! You aren't dead, you can't be dead!" He cried. His collar began to beep. Two numbers appeared on it. "_Oh shit! Oh shit!_" 14... "_Please get up! I don't wanna die!_" 13... "Please! Please! Will anyone help me! 11... He looked up into the sky and screamed for a long time. "Mommy!" he cried. 08... He glanced at Pony and Soda hiding in some near by bushes. "You! You can help me!" He screamed. 05... "I'm sorry about earlier!" he said running at them. They backed up quickly. 04... "Why are you backing up?" 03... "I said I was sorry!" 02... "No! No! Not like this!" he said getting really close to the Curtis brothers. 01... "NO! PLEASE NOT LIKE THIS!" he cried. 00... "Gah!" He cried as the explosion from the necklace caused for his blood to splatter all over Pony and Soda. He knelt down already dead, blood spraying like a fountain. And as he feel on his face the necklace beeped a few more times and he was no more. Terrified, Pony and Soda ran away through the bushes and trees, not stopping.

**49 Teams Remaining**

**98 Greasers left**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are they?" Johnny asked pacing while Two-Bit was leaning on a tree with his arms crossed.

"They'll be here soon. I hope." Two-Bit responded. Johnny stopped pacing and shot Two-Bit a hurt puppy look. "Listen you just need to get your mind off of it. Check your bag! What weapon did you get?" he asked throwing his bag on the ground. Two-Bit rummaged through his and when touching something hard he pulled it out. "What's this? A frying pan?" he said looking it over.

"I got this." Johnny said, pulling out the head of a pitchfork. When he held it straight out a large metal pole came out of the bottom revealing a full pitchfork.

"Looks like we can see who got the better weapon." Two-Bit said with a small smile.

"You can still use this, though." Johnny added with an even smaller smile.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Check to see what food you got, I'll make you some scrambled eggs." he said chuckling. Johnny began to chuckle too, and it grew into a quiet laugh. In the distance a gun went off. "I think we should go."

"Wait, what about the others?"

"We'll meet up with them somewhere else, I think they'll understand why we left." Two-Bit said getting up. Johnny remained sitting, Two-Bit lightly tugged on his arm. "Come on! Do you have any idea how close that was?" He said panicking. They disappeared into the trees as the school became a forbidden zone.

When they stopped to catch there breath Johnny asked a great question: "Where are we going?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, kid. I think we're save now." Dallas said.

"Don't call me kid, Dally." Steve said. Dallas glared. "That often." Steve added. No one wants to fight with Dally, especially not now.

"What do you have?" he asked issuing towards Steve's survival bag. Steve pulled out his weapon.

"Standard heater." he said twirling it around in his hand. "And bullets." he said pulling out the box of bullets.

"Shotgun." Dallas said with a big smile on his face.

"Looks like we know who got the bigger gun." Steve pouted. Gun shots echoed through the air causing both of the boys to jump. "That was pretty close." Steve said shaking a little.

"Yeah, let's split." Dallas said and both of them got up and disappeared into the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Ponyboy was crying intensely. "Shh. Shhh. It'll be alright, Pony. It wasn't that bad." Soda cooed. Soda was lying. It was terrible he had never seen anyone die and he honestly didn't want to. He also didn't want to be here either, playing this stupid game. Not everyone would participate right? Someone would want to stop this nonsense, right? "Here lemme get the blood off of you." he said tenderly. Wiping the dead boy's blood of off Pony's face with his sleeve. Pony stopped crying and stared at Soda.

"W-We're going to die aren't we..?"Pony asked. Soda frowned. _Maybe_. He thought.

"No. I'm not going to let that happen, I swear, on my life." Soda said seriously. Pony chuckled lightly. "What?"

"You're life is mine, remember?" he said touching his collar. Soda smiled and ruffled his hair. They were sitting on a fallen tree.

"Come on, let's go look for a place for the night." Soda said. Pulling Pony's arm they got up and walked until they found a pass in the forest. It was a large empty square in the middle of the forest that was undisturbed. It on the top of a short narrow hill. "This is nice, I guess. Maybe we can stay here for the night?" Soda asked for permission. Ponyboy nodded. They sat down on a fallen tree. They both sighed. "What did you get?" Soda asked. They both looked through their own survival bag.

"Rope?" Ponyboy asked in disbelief pulling the long rope out. "How am I supposed to fight with rope?"

"A baseball bat." Soda said taking the long bat out of his bag. "We can share, I guess." Pony picked up a large rock and began to tie multiple knots around it with his rope. "What are you doing?" When Pony had stopped he swung the rope at a tree causing some bark to come off.

"Good enough." A gun shot was heard to the west.

"What the hell was that?" Soda asked aloud standing and backing the bushes behind them shook frantically and out jumped a medium sized boy. He swung something large downward. Pony and Soda jumped to different sides, and began to back away from the medium sized teen.

"C-C-Curly?!" Pony asked in disbelief.

"Die! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" he said clutching an ax close to his chest. He ran at them again. He slashed at their heads and the Curtis brothers both ducked. Soda was hit hard in the side with the bottom of the ax hard, sending flying backward into a tree. He slid to his butt with his eyes closed clutching his ribs.

"Soda!" Pony called. The aw was swung again and Pony ducked just missing the blade which got stuck in a tree. Curly pulled at the aw with his might but to no avail. Pony ran to his survival bag to get the makeshift whip. Curly forgot about the ax and retrieved a large switchblade tucked in the depth of his pocket. He charged at Pony and pushed him into a tree before he could get the whip. With the knife a few millimeters away from his neck Pony grabbed Curly's wrist and tried to push it away. Curly grabbed Pony's hair and slammed his head into the tree twice making, Pony lose his strength. The blade was now touching his neck. _This is it._ Pony thought.

A long blue object came swinging through the air and it hit Curly right in the head causing him to let go of Pony and he tumbled down the narrow hill with a switchblade still in his hand. Somewhere along his descent the knife went into Curly's chest making his cry out in pain. He was dead. Pony looked to his right and saw Soda holding the baseball bat. "No..." A high voice called. A collar beeped. A girl that looked about thirteen stepped out of the trees and sobbed. "Why... Curls... Why...?" 13...

Pony gasped. "Isn't that their sister?" he whispered. 10...

"I-I-It was y-you w-wasn't it...?" she mumbled. 09... "WHY?!" 08... "He was trying to protect me...!" she whispered. 07... "You bastards... We always hated the Curtises...!" 06... "No but I didn't..." 05... "I liked you, Pony!" 04... "But not anymore!" she said. 03... She ripped the knife from her brother's chest and pointed it at the Curtis brothers. 02... She began screaming frantically. 01... She charged at them at the top of the hill. 00... With a loud crack her neck exploded. Halfway up the hill she tumbled downwards until she reached the bottom, next to her dead brother.

Soda looked at Pony who was already on the verge of tears. He pulled him into a warm embrace letting the baseball bat roll down the hill. "Shh. Shh. It's alright, Pony. It's alright." he cooed. Ponyboy was very tense.

"S-S-She l-liked me S-Soda... Why did she have to die? WHY?" he cried.

"Shh. Shh. You didn't know. It's not your fault."

"That's n-not j-just i-it, either..." he studdered. "H-He t-tried t-to kill me... I though we were f-f-friends..."

"It was one sided Pony. He doesn't deserve you as a friend." Soda cooed. Pony eased up a little. "It's okay." Soda rubbed Ponyboy's back.

"T-Them a-at the bottom of the h-hill... That might be us, right?" he asked. Soda shook his head against Pony's but he truly didn't know. Maybe it would. Pony stopped crying.

"You okay, now?" Soda asked. Pony nodded. "Okay, let's go get their weapons and survival bags."

"Why?"

"We might need their stuff." Soda answered. They didn't look far to find their camouflage army bags and when they did, they snatched them up and took their weapons. As insensitive as it was they would need it. Because taking their stuff was the only way to win survival.

**48 Teams Remaining**

**96 Greasers left**


	5. Chapter 5

Two-Bit went to gather some fire wood as Johnny went to get some tinder. He was whistling a song that he had heard on the radio once before. He forgot what it was called. "Doo- Doo- Duh-Dah. Buh-Bah-Bah!" he said kicking twigs along the narrow path. There was a rustle in a nearby bush. Johnny picked up his pace shoving some more tinder in his pocket. "Two-Bit!" Johnny called. He put a hand to his mouth, it wasn't good to yell out like that. A rock was thrown near Johnny's foot. That must have been Two-Bit telling him that he was here in a quiet fashion. "Okay. I get it." Johnny whispered.

A young man appeared from a bush and Johnny went for the unextended pitch fork. "Hold it." he said pulling a pistol from his side. "Hands up." Johnny followed instructions. Johnny fell on his butt and scoot back. He grabbed a rock and backed up into a tree. "Stand up." he said pointing his gun at the tree. He leaned against the tree and hit the rock against the tree six times. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Stop it!" He pointed the gun in the air and shot. Johnny obeyed. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Johnny Cade." he answered. "Why?"

"Well, if you must know, I've always wanted to be rich. I'll right a book. It'll be popular, I mean everyone will buy it. So I just need to collect names, and I'm starting with you. Johnny Cade. You'll be my first character. Sorry. But you must die." he said raising the gun.

"Listen." he said approaching the shooter but stopped when he raised the gun again. "You don't have to do this."

"Just die. Cade." he spat. Two-Bit jumped out from the bushed and hit him on the side of the head with the frying pan. He was instantly knocked out. They both sighed in relief.

"NOO! GABE!" another kid yelled chasing at them both with a butcher knife. He was swinging the knife around. Johnny extended the pitch fork and pointed it with his eyes closed. "Gah. Hah!" he yelled in agony. Johnny felt the pitch fork get heavier and he opened his eyes to see a dead teen on it. He pushed him off.

"No... I killed that boy..." Johnny muttered. A collar began to beep. Two-Bit realized what was happening and looked at Johnny.

"Come on, Johnnycake let's get outta here." Two-Bit said dragging Johnny away by the arm.

"I k-killed them both..."

**47 Teams Remaining**

**94 Greasers Remaining**


	6. Chapter 6

"I didn't kill him, did I?" Soda asked. Pony made a looked at him with remorse and fear.

"No, no of course not." He said scooting closer to Soda who was staring at the moon.

"Then what happened?" he asked with no sign of emotion in his voice.

"You saved me. You just hit him, he held onto his knife and stabbed himself." he suggested.

"I did kill him."

"No you didn't..."

"Yes, I did."

"Soda, don't say that..."

"I killed him dammit!" he cried.

**"HEEELLLLOOOO, Greasers!"**

"What the hell was that?" Pony asked.

"What time is it?" Soda asked concerned.

"Midnight."

"Announcements remember?"

"Oh."

**"Before I announce your new danger zones, let me list off all of your dead friends and who killed them!"** Morrison's voice called. It must have been like those announcement things at school. Pony thought. Soda shuddered. **"Team # 4: Boys # 1 Ronald Johnson Boys # 6 Ryan Hyde killed by a thrown rock and circumstance. Team # 7: Boys # 15 Gregory Peck and Boys # 20 Joseph Davidson Dead and Team # 11: Girls Samantha Levitt and Girls # 42 Jennifer Orwell both killed themselves. If you find their bodies you can take their weapons! Team # 25 Boys # 25 Curly Shepard and Girls # 25 Angela Shepard killed with by Sodapop Curtis. Look out for him!"**

"HE DID NOT!" Pony yelled. Soda began to shake uncontrollably. Pony sat next to him and wrapped one arm around him.

**"And finally, Team # 13 Boys # 12 Ryan Gibson and Boys # 17 Tyler Johnson Dead. Killed with a pitchfork by Johnathan Cade. Now time for the danger zones!"**

"What?!" Pony said in concern. "Johnny... Killed someone!?" Soda's face showed concern but he didn't say anything.

**"Get out your maps and get ready to mark!" **Pony went through his survival bag and got out the bag with the map in it. Also in this bag was a marker and a compass. **"You're probably noticing the fact that the map is a grid, well that's because we didn't want to make it to hard on you! Now here they are!" **Pony marked his map but Soda didn't thinking that Pony would tell him later.

"Soda, are you hungry?" Pony asked. Soda shook his head. "Oh. Well let's get some rest." And on a silent note Pony and Soda drifted off to sleep in the dirt.

* * *

"They killed someone too, huh?" Two-Bit asked aloud. "Probably was an accident."

"It makes me feel a little better." Johnny noted.

"How so?"

"Now I get what you mean when you said that I killed him to survive."

"Exactly. Now let's get some rest. I'll take first watch," he said. Johnny laid down and took fell into a somewhat deep slumber.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Dallas said.

"Me neither." Steve agreed. They both were leaning on a tree.

"Johnny killed someone... He's probably all bent out of shape."

"Soda too."

"All the more reason to look for them. Come on, let's get a move on." Dallas said swinging his survival bag over his shoulder.

"Right." Steve said doing the same.

* * *

Soda awoke abruptly. He looked at the shaking loud bushes. There was no wind in the air."Soda... What's wrong?" Pony asked groggily. Suddenly dark figures jumped from the bushes and danced before them each of them holding something. Soda and Pony were both in awe as they approached. Screaming and chanting something.

"_Get them! Get 'em! Kill! Kill! Kill!_" They yelled. Soda was grabbed roughly and Pony was hit with the back of a gun. Pony fell backwards and his vision became blurred. Soda fought for freedom but two of them were grappling his arms. Soda kicked and screamed.

"Pony! PONY!" he cried in fear. "Getoffofme!" He screamed quickly. He was hit in the face with the same gun making him quit fighting, and he fell into darkness.

Pony got up, grabbed their survival bags and ran towards the screams but when they stopped Ponyboy panicked. If they were separated for too long they would both be finished. "Nice one, Jeff!" someone laughed. Pony crept towards that. Following that brief statement came laughter and the loud sound of twigs being crushed under their feet. Pony wanted to run but they could kill him, and he wouldn't be of any help dead. Pony put his hand to his nose and blood came was revealed. Pony stumbled over something but kept his pace.

Soda's vision came back in parts. At one point he was being dragged and another he wasn't. "Pony... Ponyboy help me..." he whispered. He was being dragged.

"He can't hear you, ya little shit!" someone cackled kicking Soda in the side. Soda twisted but he was still barely conscious. Soda began to drool but he couldn't even notice.

Soda's vision eventually came back in full but when it did, he shivered. He was very cold. Something was even colder on his back, but it was rippled and rough. He couldn't move his arms hands legs or feet. Soda realized he was tied to a tree with tape, he was wearing only his briefs, his muscular body in the shape of an X. His arms and legs were pulled to their limit. "Wakey, Wakey, baby!" someone cackled. Soda tried to gasp or scream but their was also tape on his mouth.

"Mmmm? Mhhmmmm! Mhhmmm!" his muffled voice cried. Soda began to sweat uncontrollably.

"Sh! Shh! Alright boys time for a little show and tell!" someone cackled. "Frank, why don't you go first? Since you have the worst weapon." Soda realized that he was going to be tortured or murdered. He had his money on torture. But he didn't know if by 'worst' they meant the most painful or worst in quality.

"Fuck you." He spat at someone. "This is my weapon." Soda could see it in the moonlight as the boy approached. It was a roll of duct tape. He pulled a nice long strip and put it on Soda's hairy left leg. Soda knew what was coming next. The strip was quickly pulled off of his leg. It stung, but it wasn't too bad. Ugly Frank stepped back and he became a shadow again.

"George, you next." the person who couldn't stop cackling said.

A chubby boy approached Sodapop next. "This is my weapon." he said revealing a large kitchen knife. He ran the knife along the top of Soda's chest.

"Mhhmmm!" he cried in agony. Next we brought it across Soda's stomach, Soda tensed up and the shadows got a brief glimpse of Soda's abdominal muscles. He made another long stroke down Soda's chest which hurt the most. Blood dripped all over Soda's torso. Soda's head fell, but he was still breathing. "Mhhmhhm! Mhhm!" A tear managed to make it's way out of Soda's closed eye. Chubby George stepped back

"Charlie, the honor is all yours." the cackler said. Another teenager approached, but this one looked strangely familiar.

"This is mines." he said revealing a large stick. He drove it into Soda's stomach making him gasp for air. Then he went to the side of the tree where Soda was hung.

"Whhaaa?" he asked. The stick hit Soda's wrist hard. "MMMMHHHMMM!" And he did it to the other wrist to. "MMMHHHMMM!" Soda sobbed.

"Alrighty, my turn." The cackler said as he took the place of Charlie who became a shadow again. "Hello, Soda." Tim said. Soda's eyes expanded. "Did you enjoy it? Did you fucking enjoy it?" He asked. Soda didn't even make a muffled sound he was so surprised. "Did you enjoy _killing_ my brother and sister?!" he cried. Tim punched Soda in the stomach. "HUH?!" Another punch to the stomach. "Did you fucking enjoy it?!" he said several punches to the face. "THIS. Is my weapon." he said, pointing the gun at Soda.

Soda sobbed. The gun was put on his arms. With his finger on the trigger he was about to pull it. The gun made the sound of metal and gears hitting each other. Soda closed his eyes tightly. "No." Tim said. Soda opened his eyes hopefully. "George give me your knife." Tim demanded reaching out to the shadow for the blade. "I going to defile you, Sodapop Curtis." He said getting to his knees the knife in his right hand. "I'm going to embarrass you, Sodapop Curtis." He reached for Soda's underwear. "I'm going to make you wish you were fucking dead!" he spat. "Sodapop Curtis." He pulled it down leaving Soda fully exposed. Tim's eyes expanded looking at Soda's junk. "Huh. Looks like it's going to be a quick cut." He spat.

As if God was trying to save him, the bushes ruffled making the shadows turn around. The shadows looked at the shaking bush. "Get it." Tim spat. The shadows approached the shaking bush and when they got close it stopped. They moved the bush to see... nothing.

"The fu-" someone was cut off. Soda heard the clunk of metal against something hard. Soda was anxious.

"Hey! Get him!" someone called. "Gah ah ha!" the same person cried in pain. Soda was getting scared.

"No! No! No! Please! GAAAHHH!" someone else cried. _BEEP!_ Tim's collar started beeping. 15...

"Dammit!" he spat. He pulled out his gun. 14... "Come on out you little shit!" 13... "I've got nothing to lose, I'm already dead!" 11... "Where are you?'

"Never liked the Curtises..." someone whispered. 10... "You sick..." 09... "Dirty..." 08... "Disgusting..." 07... "Shepard..." 06... "Take that." 05...

"What?!" 04...

"Take this!" the voice cried. A blue blur was swung and hit Curly right in the ear. Curly fell on his face. He flipped over and was pulverized in the face with the blue baseball bat. "Huh! Tah! Die!" someone cried disgusted. When the shadow had finished it picked up Tim's gun and tucked it in it's pocket. The shadow approached a shaking Soda. It was Ponyboy. "Hi, Soda." With the blade of his ax he cut the tape and Soda fell from the tree. He pulled up his underwear and threw his arms around Pony.

"Mhm! mmm hmmm..." he said pulling away. Pony ripped off the tape. "Ow." There was blood all over Pony's shirt, whether this was from Soda's cut torso or from what he did before, he didn't know. He threw his arms around Pony again.

"Are you okay?" Pony asked looking at the mutilated Soda.

"Not really."

"Come on, before I saved you I checked the map. We aren't that far from the hospital." he suggested. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Let's get their supplies and go." After collecting the captors supplies they went on their way after getting Soda fully dressed. While they walked Pony stared at Pony. Pony noticed it. "What?"

"Thank you for saving me." Soda said.

"I'm returning the favor. Thanks for saving me earlier by the way too." Pony said.

"Let's promise to keep each other safe." Soda suggested.

"Agreed." Pony said. "We'll shake on it when we fix your wrists." Pony chuckled. "Oh and Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw your stuff." Pony giggled.

"Yeah? And I've seen yours what's the big deal?" Soda spat blushing.

"Whoa defensive are we?" Pony giggled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you're the one who should be getting defensive." Soda chuckled. Pony laughed too. It was good that they could laugh like that. It meant that they were still sane.

**43 Teams Remaining**

**86 Greasers Remaining**


	7. Chapter 7

About 30 minutes into his watch, Two-Bit yawned. _If it's been this long and I haven't heard or seen so much of a rustle of bushes, nothing's going to happen._ He thought.

_You can't sleep now! What if something does happen! It's enough to put yourself in danger but now you're putting Johnnycake in danger! _That annoying fucking voice said.

_I hate that voice..._

_I can hear you! I'm in your thoughts as well!_ It raved. Two-Bit groaned.

_But I'm so tired..._ He whined.

_Alright fine, then! Go to sleep! You'll never wake up!_

_Alright, good. I'm glad we reach an understanding._

_Don't even wake Johnny up to take his turn. No, no, no. That would require logic and barely even any mental thought..._

Two-Bit laid down in the putting his hands under his head. He desperately wanted to sleep. Not because he was tired but because he could dream. Go to a place before all this... stuff. Suddenly he was jerked from his slumber by a voice.

"Excuse me!" Someone called. Two-Bit jerked into a sitting position and so did Johnny. Two-Bit could barely see anything in the dim moonlight. There was a boy in front of him with his hands raised. Johnny looked for their survival bags. They were too far away! The boy had a gun in one of his raised hands. "Listen, me and my partner we just want to have some allies for this game. We both decided we don't want to be alone on this one. He was too afraid. H-He's hiding." Johnny and Two-Bit's mouths were both open. Although the gun wasn't pointed at either of them they were still in danger. "I-Is it okay with you guys?"

Johnny and Two-Bit didn't move. They didn't even show signs of wanting to discuss it. They didn't nod shake their heads or say a word. Johnny was rolling the entire situation over in his head. If they said no, the boy would just shoot them both and leave. If they said yes they would have to kill them later or get killed later. Johnny scooted back a bit. _Still too far!_

"Great!" the boy said. Two-Bit glanced at Johnny and Johnny did the same. Two-Bit shot a look that said: "I didn't say anything, did you?". Johnny shot: "Of course not!". The boy smiled and there was a faint mischievous flare in his eyes. "Come on out, partner." he said mischievously. Johnny and Two-Bit didn't get to see the flare for long. There was a spray of blood in the back of the boy's head and he fell too his knees then flat on his face. A small hole could be seen.

"NO!" someone cried. There was a beep. "No..." Someone jumped out of a tree and gracefully fell to his feet, without hurting himself. 09... "This isn't fair..." 08... He quietly sobbed. 05... "It's too dark..." 04... "I couldn't see..." he said kneeling down besides the dead boy. 02..."It was a mistake..." "Please! I want a redo..." It suddenly occurred o Two-Bit that the boy from the tree was going to sneakily kill them, but identically shot his partner because he couldn't see in the dark. 00... Like the people dead before him his neck exploded. With that distinct crack the weapon fell from the tree onto the ground. It was a sniper rifle.

"We're taking that, right?" Two-Bit asked. He could barely see but he could distinctly see him nod. "We should look for their survival bags." he suggested. The two quickly shoved the team's rations into their survival bags and were deeply satisfied because now they have some of the best weapons to have. Guns.

**Team # 23 Eliminated**

**Boys # 67 Kip Swan and Boys # 69 Ronny Stevenson Dead**

**84 Greasers Remaining**


	8. Chapter 8

After announcements had finished Dally and Steve looked at each other shocked. Morrison had told the story of Soda being attacked and Pony saving him, he also said there were 74 players left. "So if Morrison is telling the truth, than Soda is hurt and they might be on their way to the hospital. Let's look at the maps." Steve said. The sun leaked in through the top of the trees.

They checked the maps and they were close to the edge of the woods. The hospital was near the edge of the woods as well. "I think it's worth a shot." Dally said as they got up. They made their way towards the edge of the woods.

* * *

"Oh, crap." Pony said as they approached the edge of the woods. Soda leaned against Pony's shoulder.

"We'll be in the clearing." Soda said. "We'll be easy pickings."

"I still think it's worth a shot." Pony said. "Just how are we going to plan this?"

Suddenly a group of girls ran out from a set of trees a few meters away from Pony and Soda. The black haired girl was falling behind the blonde haired one. Someone who was hiding shot at them as they made their way to the hospital building. Suddenly one stopped running and flipped through the air as a gunshot rang out.

The blonde haired one looked back at her and screamed. She was calling out her name screaming the shooter had mercy knowing that the blonde haired one would soon follow in the others footsteps. Blondy ran towards the hospital once again and Pony and Soda didn't even need to be close to know that her neck had exploded. "Let's just try to keep together." Pony suggested. They're doing the same thing? Soda weakly nodded.

"On go?" he asked grabbing Pony's wrist. Pony nodded, getting in a running position that he learned in track. "Ready?" Soda asked. Pony nodded again. Although Soda was hurt adrenaline pumped through his veins. He could run for miles and the hospital wasn't that far away. "3..." Pony began to sweat. The intensity was too much. "2..." Pony stuck his butt up more. "1..." Ready to run, let's do it! "Go!" Soda said. They both lunged out of the shadows of the woods and ran towards the hospital.

Soda was gripping onto Pony's arm as they ran with their survival bags on their backs. The gun shots ran out when they were about a quarter of the way. Soda glanced to the left as they ran and saw a figure on a high building firing at them. The shooter was getting closer to hitting them. Pony always veered to the left to prevent them getting shot. They were halfway there.

Suddenly a girl ran from the side of the hospital throwing knives at them. Pony and Soda made no sounds. Pony ran to the left trying to avoid her. As Pony veered a knife got wedged in his flesh and he yelped out in pain. Soda cringed as some of Pony's blood got on his face. The knives girl fell at the sound of the gunshots and ceased moving. "Yes, I got 'em!" someone cried. Pony and Soda went down their original path and made it to the hospital doors, hearing the explosion of another collar.

Soda pushed down the doors causing them to trip panting. "W-Was that D-Dally?!" Soda asked. Two boys jumped out from behind the receptionist desk and pointed there two guns at the both of them. Soda and Pony crawled closer together. Soda withdrew the knife from Pony's arm (Making him whimper loudly.) and pointed it at the boys. They both glared at each other threateningly. No one lowered there weapon. No one faltered.

Suddenly two girls at the end of the hall ran at them both screaming each holding guns. They shot with their eyes closed, waving their arms, and ran quickly. The two boys pointed their guns at the girls and shot. The girls faltered and fell. They were both dead. Pony and Soda gasped. The boys pointed their weapons back at the boys.

"W-Wait." Pony stuttered. The boys pointed both of their guns at Pony and Pony alone. Soda scooted in front of Pony. "S-Stop." He continued over Soda's shoulder. "I-I just want to say t-thank you. For saving us." They slightly lowered their guns. One of them issued for the both of them to come behind the desk, where they were hiding. Soda helped Pony crawl behind the desk and they sat down.

The blonde boy noticed how bloodied the Curtis brothers were. "You're hurt." he whispered. Soda and Pony nodded.

"Don't worry we grabbed some medical supplies when we first got here." the other continued grabbing medical tape, bandages, and a first aid kit from his survival bag.

"We'll help you out." he said getting supplies out of the small plastic first aid kit box. "Sorry, about earlier we thought that you were one of the others, the ones who want to kill." he breathed.

"We're not evil, though. We do what we have to do to survive." he said breathing. He sighed. "What're your guys' names?" Soda and Pony didn't say anything at first. Soda still didn't quite trust them.

"I-I'm Ponyboy." he whispered. "T-This is my brother Sodapop." Soda waved.

"Oh hey, I know you guys," the blonde one began. "Coincidentally, we have the same last name."

"Really?" Pony asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Curtis right?"

"How do you remember our first name?" Soda asked suspiciously.

"Kinda hard to forget names, like Ponyboy and Sodapop, isn't it?" he asked.

"What're your names?" Soda asked as the blonde one worked on Pony's arm.

"I'm Leon Curtis." the blonde one said.

"I'm Axel Maddox." the other stated. Watching Leon work on Pony.

**70 Greasers Left**


	9. Chapter 9

Soda laid down on the floor while Pony poured alcohol on his cut chest. Soda flinched but he didn't cry or scream. Pony got a bandage from Leon and wrapped it around Soda's torso. Soda put on the shirt found it his survival bag. It was green and long sleeved with nothing else on it. It was very tied a bandage around Soda's injured wrist tightly, making him cringe at first. "How does it feel?" Axel asked putting the bandage back in kit.

"As good as it'll ever feel." Soda said frowning. This fucking game had removed the happy go lucky flare in him and replace it with fear, sadness, and anxiety. Pony noticed this gloomily and threw his arm over Soda's shoulder, smiling. Soda smiled back weakly and muttered: "Thanks, Pony."

"So, um... what's happened to you guys so far?" Pony told the story so well the other boys had a perfect picture of the trauma the Curtis brothers endured. "That's terrible." he said.

"What happened to you guys?" Pony whispered.

"We ran here first, when the game started. Then a whole bunch of people came and moved onto different floors, they all want to win. Every now and then someone will come from another floor and attack, so we have to stay on our toes." Pony nodded.

"We have a lot of weapons." Axel said opening his bag to reveal a hefty amount of firearms and melee weapons. "You guys... seem trustworthy and okay, so... can I be honest with you guys?" he asked. Soda and Pony glanced at each other but they both nodded.

"I know it hasn't really been that long since this started, but... I don't want to do this anymore. All this fighting, I mean we're only fighting so we can live when we win, right? Well how will I be able to live with myself?" he finished with conviction. Axel nodded. Soda and Pony felt the same but didn't move. There was an awkward silence.

They peered over the desk and saw the blue sky. "Ugh..." Pony moaned.

"What is it Pone?" Soda said. Pony began to slightly sway as if he was going to pass out.

"I'm sleepy." he said childishly. Soda, Leon, and Axel chuckled.

"Don't worry, Ponyboy. It's the drugs we gave you drowsiness and sleepiness are common. At least that's what it said on the box." Leon chuckled.

"Now that you mention it, I'm kinda tired too." Soda said. "Do you mind?"

"If you sleep? No. No. No. It's okay take a nap, from what you told us you guys didn't sleep last night." Axel said. "We'll watch."

"Sounds good to me. How about you Pony?" Soda asked as he looked to the side. Pony was already asleep. Soda chuckled and laid down beside him. He drifted into the sea of darkness.

* * *

_"You are my sunshine... My only sunshine... You make me happy when skies are grey... You'll never know dear how much I love you... So please don't take my sunshine away..." _Soda turned around.

"Mom?" Soda called. There was nothing only a wall the color of sand.

_"Help me! Soda, help me!" _Sodapop turned around once again to see a woman holding Ponyboy tightly with a knife in her hand.

"Ponyboy!" Soda ran to him but ran into something. An invisible barrier.

_"You said you would protect him Sodapop. You promised you would protect him for us." _the woman whispered. She raised the knife.

"No! Stop!" He cried sinking to his knees against the wall.

_"You lied, Sodapop. You. Lied."_ The knife was plunged down deep into Ponyboy causing Soda to thrash screaming and kicking to get out of the box, all while Ponyboy was letting out a piercing blood curdling scream.

"AAAHHHH!"

* * *

Soda woke up with a start and grabbed Ponyboy by his arms, without knowing where he was. Soda felt relieved but realized there was an audible struggle going on. He looked over the desk. Two tall lean shadows were attacking Leon and Axel. Axel was fighting back using some advanced judo technique while Leon was fighting by throwing kicks and punches rapidly. Soda looked for the survival bags, he withdrew one of the other boy's guns. "Hold it!" he cried.

The fight stopped and Leon and Axel ran to Pony and Soda behind the desk peeking over. "Who are you?" Ponyboy asked.

Suddenly a girl jumped from the end of the hall and ran towards the group holding a knife. "Soda, shoot her!" Pony cried. Everything slowed down. Soda had never killed anyone before. He'd have to do it.

_"You. Lied."_ The voice said returning.

"Soda, shoot her!"

"_You can't do it."_

"SODA!" Pony cried.

"_You're weak."_

"NO!" Soda cried shooting the girl who twisted to a stop and died in front of the two shadows. Fifteen seconds later they heard a crack from down the hall. Soda turned back to the shadows pointing the gun at them. "Who are you?!" he cried.

"Geez, Soda take it easy." a familiar voice said steeping forward into the light. "It's us. Dally and Steve."


End file.
